Interaction
by Kenji no Mekiko
Summary: Hinata is an amnesic and has blackouts. She is assigned a mental patient to help deal with the outside world and their own demons until she gets gaara.Will Hinata be able to help gaara or is gaara really the one that hinata really needs?


****

This is a Gaara and Hinata fanfiction.

**These Violent Delights **

**Have violent ends**

- Romeo and Juliet

It had been raining all day long, hinata stared at the rain while each person from konoha got assigned to a person that was in need of an outside view. Despite the fact that hinata had not been paying attention, The girl with pink hair got a raven haired boy named uchiha sasuke, project 67 and this seemed to adgiate the blond girl beside her. Hinata really didn't care who she got only that she could help them so they wouldn't think the world is nothing but, a hell hole. However, the hyuga household did not approve of this because hinata was a amnesic and she had many blackouts. The leader in charge of this operation, tsunade said it was alright as long as hinata's sessions weren't too long, also not to come if she felt funny or disoriented in any way. This was the section of konoha, where they kept people who don't know how to deal with the outside world and who are somewhat insane. The smell was overwhelmingly good however, The smell of cleaning supplies that were rose scented filled the air. Hinata wasn't paying attention, her attention to the falling rain and didn't realize tsuande had called her name. The pink haired girl tapped hinata on the shoulder, Hinata breaking ut of her trace to come face to face with tsunade.

" Hinata , you get gaara" said tsunade as a quiet murmur among everyone began to stirr

" ok-ay" said hinata, fidling with her fingers" what project is he?"

" 15" said tsunade and hinata's eyes widen a little.

Project 15 was gaara, who was a famous writer of the most gruesome , terrifying horror novels of all time. He was the Steven king of konoha but, he was brought here to this section of konoha because he was mentally unstable. The last volunteer that had him, from what hinata heard had been viciously attacked by him with a knife. Recently, hinata had heard that they took his pencils away from him because he was going to use them as weapons to kill the next unexpected soul that came to try to help him. Gaara was under high supervision, he couldn't even take a shower without someone next to him and they took anything sharp from him. Hinata found herself, trembling until tsunade put her hand on her shoulder but, her face was serious.

" I want you to press this button if anything bad happens to you in there" said tsunade, putting a necklace around hinata's neck that had a button in the middle" help will be there in a matter of seconds"

Hinata nodded, engulfing the fear that plagued every part of her body but, she was committed to doing this. she did not know how gaara would react to her, all hinata could do is pray that gaara wouldn't try to kill her like the previous volunteers. The pink- haired girl nudged hinata in the shoulder as hinata looked up to see her smiling face in hope to comfort her maybe.

" I'm sakura" said sakura"don't be scared okay"

Hinata nodded at her, however that was easy for sakura to say because she did not get a mrderous person, whom would kill you the minute you breathed his air.

" Wh- why shou- shouldn't I- I b- be scare- scared?" stuttered hinata as her eyes shook in dismay

" because, I know that your kind and caring, no one can ever deny that" said sakura keeping her comforting smile and hinata looked at her, shocked.

" y- you do- don't k-know m- me" stuttered hinata as she turned red from the complement that sakura had given her

" I've heard about you" said sakura" do you want to become friends?"

Hinata nodded, slightly and a slight smile settled on her lips, which seemed to wash her worries away.

" man, it sucks for you, you got Gaara" said Ino, pointing at hinata with a mocking face.

Sakura looked at her, angrily as she covered her mouth but, now hinata was trembling.

" she doesn't know what she is talking about" laughed sakura, dryly" i'm sure gaara will like you"

" yeah, for breakfast" Ino managed to get out

Hinata 's eyes shook in fear, her face distraught until sakura reached out to touch her. She almost screamed, running through the doors as fast as she could and sakura looked at ino, skeptically.

" what?" asked ino" it's the truth"

Hinata stood out in the rain, watching the clouds go by therefore, her heart came back to a settling pace. She was scared of gaara, even though she had not met him but, hinata would try to overcome her fear by facing it head on. A warm hand landed on hinata's shoulder as she looked up to see tsunade smile at her. Tsunade's blond hair was untouched by the rain due to the fact that she had an umbrella.

" Hinata, don't let Ino scare you" said tsunade" Ino is... too forward sometimes"

" s- so do- don't b- be afr- afraid?" asked hinata looking at tsunade, worryingly

Tsunade shook her head, which seemed to comfort hinata a little until she came back to the building where the were assigned keys to the rooms.

" don't worry" smiled tsunade as she dropped the keys in hinata's hand and hinata nodded at her, finally in comfort.

The rooms all had numbers on them 1...2...3...4.., they were all painted black and had a window on the outside. The ceilings were plastered white, the floor was tiled lime green but, for some reason it smelled more like a hospital as hinata pressed on more than a home facility. Hinata came to room 15, which made her gulp as she put the keys into the door of hell's home. Once she opened the door, nothing came at her however, it was pitch black despite the fact it was mid- afternoon. She closed the door behind her but, something terrified her that she saw; scratches on the door for what looked like made from an animal were across the back. Hinata coughed at the smell of something rotten like a corpse or something bloody had been dumped off in here and left here for days. The walls has scratches all over it, the kitchen came up but, the light was off.She turned on the light that flickered a little before it came fully on, the sink was a mess with dishes even, the refrigerator had scratches on it though. The fan in the kitchen was almost falling out of the wall but, hinata's heart stopped due to the fact that she felt like she was being watched. Hinata turned around, her eyes shaking in dismay as she saw gaara, himself leaning against the wall with an unhappy look on his face. He had red hair with ice blue eyes and dark circles around them. Gaara had on a black shirt with a pair of jeans but, he did have on shocks. The floor had red stains on it, which looked like blood but, hinata wasn't gonna jump to conclusions. He smirked at her, murderously though, getting off the wall and walking up to her. Hinata looked at him, shocked until he studied her face and then, went into another section of the room. She followed him out of curiousity to find him, sitting on the floor and pulling out a pencil. He had many books sitting around him, Hinata knelt down to touch one of the novels but, he grabbed her wrists, tightly.

" I- I-I'm Hi- Hinata" stuttered hinata" I'- I'll b- be Yo- your vol- volunteer"

Gaara growled a little, grabbing the necklace on her neck and ripping it off. The necklace hit the wall, making hinata jump but, he chuckled at her.

" your afraid of me aren't you?" asked gaara, looking at hinata, intently

" ye-yes" said hinata and gaara laughed at her.

" I won't hurt you, little mouse" said Gaara" Just leave me alone"

He let go of her wrists, which made a red ring slowly, he returned back to his writing.

" I-I wan- want t- to ov- overcome th- that fe- fear"stuttered hinata fiddling with her fingers and this made gaara break the lead on his pencil. She looked up to see him, looking at her, insidiously.

" I don't want to become friends with me" said gaara" i don't need you or that hell hole you call the outside world"

" I- I wan- want to be- become you- your frien- friend regardle- regardless" said hinata looking down at the creme carpet

She fiddled with her fingers, nervously and Gaara studied her for a bit. Hinata felt dizzy all the sudden, her vision becoming impaired but, she held onto her consciousness as long as she could before hitting the ground. However, she hit the ground anyway only to hear gaara get up from the floor and help her up. Hinata woke up in a bedroom with just a bed, nothing else, lifting up she saw she was still in room 15. A glass of water was extended to her as she looked up to see gaara staring at her, deadly and she took it. Hinata took a sip of the water, hoping it wasn't poisoned but, the water tasted freshly clean.

" drink it all" commanded Gaara" then, I want my glass back"

Hinata nodded at him, carefully and then put the glass to her lips. Gaara stood there with his arms crossed as she held up the glass until he took the glass back without saying a word. She looked around at the room, at the plastered walls that were white and gaara came in with his stuff in his hands.

" wh- what ar- are you do-ing?" asked hinata as he sat on the bed and gaara shot her a deathly glare. Hinata did not ask anymore questions just looked down until gaara began to write in his book.

" you can't walk for the first 30 minutes after a blackout because it drains your body of all it's energy" said gaara, flatly" you do know that"

Hinata nodded at him.

" Therefore I will stay in here in case you have another episode" said gaara" that does not mean I am doing favors for you" the only reason why I do this is because... you want to be my friend"

Hinata looked at gaara, shocked as he threw a book at her therefore, the book hit her in the chest. The book knocked the breath out of hinata making her gasp for air and Gaara began to write again after he watched her, insidiously.

" wh- what i- is thi- this?" asked hinata as she looked at the title written in black ink.

**Dead Heart**

Gaara just looked at her, angrily which cut hinata off until he looked back down.

" so y- you lik- like wr- writing th- these?" asked hinata

" don't speak to me" commanded gaara

" bu-

Gaara flashed her a deathly glare, hinata trembled in front of him and a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned over, closely as hinata closed her eyes, tightly but, he seemed to be smelling something.

"you smell like fear" said gaara" do you fear me?"

" I- I

" well!" shouted gaara, chaotically

Hinata pulled the covers of the bed over her head, trembling for her life until gaara stopped to look at her. His eyes widen, slightly as it brought back memories and gaara backed away.

" I'm sorry" he whispered but, hinata heard it.

Hinata looked up to see gaara in a corner of the bedroom, his face in his hands and his knees to his chest.

For the first time; Gaara looked trapped.


End file.
